Phineas and Ferb (book series)
The Phineas and Ferb book series are a series of novelizations of episodes, original stories, joke books, and activity books of Phineas and Ferb published by Disney Press. The series is not written by one author, but a plethora of such. The series also includes original stories based on Phineas and Ferb. Books Chapter books Episode adaptations. Some books may also be available in electronic versions. * Speed Demons - Adapts "The Fast and the Phineas" and "Rollercoaster". * Runaway Hit ''- Adapts "Flop Starz" and "Lights, Candace, Action!". * ''Wild Surprise - Adapts "Candace Loses Her Head" and "Mom's Birthday". * Thrill-o-rama! - Adapts "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" and "Are You My Mummy?". * Big-Top Bonanza - Adapts "Jerk De Soleil" and "The Best Lazy Day Ever". * Daredevil Days - Adapts "Crack That Whip" and "The Flying Fishmonger". * Freeze Frame - Adapts "Traffic Cam Caper" and "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". * It's Ancient History! - Adapts "Greece Lightning" and "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.". * Chill Out! - ''Adapts "S'Winter" and "I Scream, You Scream". * ''Journey to Mars - Adapts "Unfair Science Fair" and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". * Off the Map - Adapts "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" and "The Ballad of Badbeard". 8 x 8 books Picture books that condense the story to a level that is easy for young children to understand. * Oh, Christmas Tree! - An original story where Phineas and Ferb get a new Christmas tree for the annual Danville lighting ceremony. Includes a sheet of stickers. * My Funny Valentine - An original story where Phineas and Ferb build a gondola after Doofenshmirtz plots to ruin Valentine's Day. Includes a sheet of stickers. * Haunted Hayride - An original story involving a giant corn maze in the boys' backyard. Includes a sheet of stickers. * Thumbs Up! - Young reader adaptation of "Raging Bully". Includes a sheet of stickers. * Just Squidding - An original story involving both the boys and Doofenshmirtz building their own underwater creatures. Includes a sheet of stickers. * The Best School Day Ever - An original story in which the boys set up a stunt school and Doofenshmirtz takes over The Agency. * Christmas Vacation - Young reader adaptation of "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" with stickers. * The Easter Eggs-travaganza - An original story in which the boys celebrate Easter while Doofenshmirtz decides to dress up like the Easter Bunny. * Showdown at the Yo-Yo Corral - An original story in which Buford challenges Ferb to an old-fashioned yo-yo showdown while Dr. Doofenshmirtz has built a life-sized pogo stick. * Ride the Voter Coaster - An original story in which Danville's citizens must cast their votes for mayor, and announce a contest where kids can be a junior mayor for a day, which Doofenshmirtz tries to prevent. * Thank You, Perry! - An original story in which Phineas and Ferb decide to have a party for Perry to celebrate how thankful they are that he is their pet after Perry unknowingly helps them complete their latest invention. Comic Reader books Episodes adapted into a comic book format. * Nothing But Trouble - Adapts "Day of the Living Gelatin" and "Elementary My Dear Stacy". * The Chronicles of Meap - Adapts "The Chronicles of Meap". * Hey, Where's Perry? - Adapts "Oh, There You Are, Perry" and "No More Bunny Business". * It's About Time! ''- Adapts "It's About Time!". * ''Quantum Boogaloo - Adapts "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". * The Beak Strikes! - Adapts "The Beak". Junior novels * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension - Adapts Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *''World Without a Platypus'' - Adapts "Where's Perry?" and "Where's Perry? (Part Two)". Level 3 reader series Featuring full-color art from the show, the Level 3 reader series is for readers who are ready to read on their own. *''Lost at Sea'' - "Swiss Family Phineas". *''Perry Speaks!'' - Adapts "Interview With a Platypus". *''Attack of the Ferb Snatchers!'' - Adapts "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers". Joke books * Laughapalooza Joke Book - Jokes and trivia about the Phineas and Ferb characters and episodes. *''Agent P's Top-Secret Joke Book'' - A joke book filled with screen grabs and black and white original art. *''Spooktacular Joke Book'' - A "Scary" joke book illustrated with black-and-white original art and screen grabs. Other books * How to Conquer the Tri-State Area - Features Doofenshmirtz's most diabolical plans from Season 1 to the Middle of Season 2. Some pages show 'Family Tree' for Doofenshmirtz, 'Making a Doofwich!' and other extra activities. * Ultimate Guide to Phineas and Ferb *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Mix & Match'' - A mix and match book using die-cut board pages. * Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb - A drawing book featuring tutorials on how to draw Phineas and Ferb characters. * Robotinator - A book that shows you how to build various brobots. * Play Packs - Package packed with an activity book, 4 markers, and stickers. * Phineas and Ferb's Guide to Life - A hardcover activity book. * Skateboard Adventures - Includes a spiral-bound book with two episode-based stories, a wind up skateboard and a sheet of punch out pieces. * Phineas and Ferb: All Systems Go! - A book with lenticular images. Category:Real World Articles Category:Merchandise Category:Real World books Category:P